Edward Lucifuge
Edward Lucifuge, is a Devil/Human hybrid, Husband of Serafall Leviathan, and father to Emilia Sitri Appearance Despite being around 300 years old, Edward Lucifuge has the appearance of a handsome young man in his early twenties, with long unkempt silver hair, blue eyes, and a lean-muscular build. He is almost always seen wearing a white button up shirt, with a black tie, as well as dark jeans, black sneakers, and a black overcoat. He always wears a pair of black leather gloves. When training he wears a black sleeveless shirt, gray sweat pants, sneakers, and has bandages wrapped around his left arm. Personality In the past, Edward was very cold, apathetic, and almost emotionless and was always seen with a blank look on his face. He just did as he was ordered and didn't complain. The first time he experienced any happiness was when he met Serafall. Nowadays, he never really takes anything seriously, and always just does what he wants for fun. One example being that he became a teacher, just so he could mess with Sona, Rias, Lamia, and Emilia. He always refers to people in a very informal way, always adding the suffix -Chan or -Tan to their names. Despite being an Ultimate-Class Devil, he does not have a peerage. He sees servants as unnecessary. Plot History Edward was born from the union between the devil Euclid Lucifuge and the human Avril Seidel. Years later, In the Devil Civil War, Edward fought for the Old-Satan Faction and was one of the strongest members. He once destroyed and killed all of Falbium's soldiers, in a span of a few seconds. He later tortured Falbium with Bloodthorn. After he had found his mother's bible, he confronted his father about it, and found out he was half human. Towards the end of the war, he left the Old-Satan Faction and joined the Anti-Satan Faction, shortly after meeting Serafall. If he hadn't left the Old-Satan Faction, they most likely would have won the war. Edward was offered the position of Asmodeus, but he refused and instead became the advisor for the Four Current Satans. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: 'Edward was born with a large amount of demonic power. So much so that he was offered the position of a Satan. * I'ce Magic: 'Being from the Lucifuge clan Edward has an affinity for Ice Magic. '''Immense Strength ' '''Immense Stamina Immense Endurance ' '''High Pain Tolerance: ' Edward was able to continue fighting Kokabiel after getting stabbed by a light spear. Although he did have to be healed by Asia after the fight was over. '''Master Swordsman Immense Speed Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant 'Flight: '''Being a devil, Edward can fly with his wings. '''Holy Immunity: '''Edward cannot receive any damage from holy objects. He is able to read from The Bible, hold a cross, and even get splashed by holy water. But praying still gives him a headache. Equipment 'Bloodthorn: '''One of the strongest demon swords. Forged by Lucifer using the crown of thorns, Bloodthorn takes the appearance of a pitch black longsword, covered in blood, with thorns wrapped around it. One cut from it causes immense amounts of pain. So much pain, that it can drive someone insane. Quotes 1) "My goal is to become the bestest english teacher ever!" 2) (When asked who he was, by Riser Phenex) "I guess you wouldn't recognize me, new haircut. You can call me Edward Rofocale, Riser-chan!" 3) (To Vali upon meeting him) "Hmm, You look a lot like someone I served in my younger years. All you'd need is a goatee." 4) "My mother? I only met her once. I don't remember anything about her, and that makes me sad." Category:EachSoul Category:Under Construction Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Devils